The Bunny's Knight
by Izlawake
Summary: After defeating the Ursa and saving Cardin, Jaune receives a letter from Velvet asking him to meet her. Jaune x Velvet one-shot.


**The Bunny's Knight**

**Just a little Jaune x Velvet. Nothing more.**

A meadow.

It was almost totally unassuming. Mostly empty, and unremarkable. In the Forever Fall Forest, it was merely one in a hundred thousand, all spread out amongst countless acres, and all singularly boring. The hidden glens and secluded rivers, not to mention the myriad caves and rare lakes, all offered greater and more beautiful vistas. But this meadow was special, because in it, Jaune Arc had just slain an Ursa Grimm.

The only people who witnessed the act were either stunned silent as Jaune sheathed his sword, or were quiet so as to hide from him. The sole stunned man, Cardin Winchester, soon scrambled to his feet, staring at the boy that, until the fight, he'd been bullying. "Jaune..."

"Never mess with me or my team again," Jaune warned to Cardin. "And that goes double for anyone else you've bullied, like any Faunus." Jaune let out a huff and walked away, leaving Cardin alone with his thoughts.

**-Back at Beacon, in JNPR's room-**

"I heard what happened, Jaune," said Ruby, hugging his arm. "You were so cool standing up to Cardin and that Ursa alone."

"Heh, thanks Ruby," he answered back. "But I was just doing what I had to." True enough, it was.

"You should've let me break his legs," Nora pouted, crossing her arms.

"Well, I think this will turn things around, both for Jaune and everyone in Beacon," Pyrrha commented. And she was right, Cardin went around the next couple days apologizing to everyone he has attacked in some way, thus cleaning himself of his deeds.

"To be fair, I thought the Ursa would kill you how you dashed in without backup," admitted Blake.

Yang slung an arm around her girl and laughed. "Nah, it's im-paws-sible." Everyone but Blake gave a weak laugh at Yang's pun. "Jaune is tough, he can handle any beast that comes at him." She threw fake punches out while making such punching sounds.

A knock echoed across the room from the door. Ren opened it to find a sealed envelope on the floor and the scurrying of the owner off in the distance. Ren picked up the letter and noted the crude drawing of a rabbit's head and ears on it as a signature and Jaune's name. "Jaune, a letter for you," he said, handing his leader the letter. Jaune tore it up, not seeing the signature and read the letter, which was a short one at that.

"Dear Jaune, can you meet me on the seventh floor south balcony tonight at 6 o' clock?" It was signed with the same rabbit head as on the envelope.

"Who would send this?" Jaune wondered.

"I'm certain a little bunny sent it," chuckled Ren.

"Oh boy, you lucky guy!" said Yang, hugging him from behind, shoving her boobs into the back of his head. "Go meet your secret admirer."

Pyrrha put a hand to her mouth and hid a chuckle. "You best go, don't keep her waiting." She shoved him out the door and closing it, leaving Jaune with no other option. He let out a sigh and made his way for the seventh floor south balcony. Entering the doorway, he was greeted by the setting sun which blinded him temporary. When his vision returned, Jaune found Velvet Scarlatina sitting at a bench wearing her Beacon uniform, munching on a bag of cookies. She took a bite and smiled at Jaune upon seeing him.

"H-hi, Jaune," Velvet whispered, munching on another cookie. Jaune took a seat next to her.

"Hi, Velvet. So, you're my secret admirer?" Jaune did not mean to say those exact words. "Sorry, well, that's how Yang put it when I got your letter."

"Um, well, it's just that I wanted to talk to you. Cardin came to me yesterday and apologized for everything he's done to me and I heard you stood up to him and saved him from an Ursa."

"Well, I-"

"It's thanks to you that Cardin has stopped bullying me, and I cannot thank you enough." Velvet took hold of Jaune's cheeks and kissed him, both of them blushing beet red. Velvet's bunny ears flopped back and forth before she broke away from him.

"Um, um..." stuttered Jaune.

"I guess I owe you a lot, don't I?" Velvet smiled and took up the nag of cookies, offering it to Jaune. He took a cookie from it and the two teens sat down together to admire the setting sun.

"Hey, Velvet, I was wondering, what weapons do you fight with?" Jaune asked, snatching a cookie from the bag.

"I don't use any weapons; I use natural energies of Remnant to create my attacks, shields, and other forms similar to mages seen in fantasy novels. You can say I am a mage Huntress myself."

Jaune nodded and rubbed his chin. "Natural energies, huh? That means you use Dust. So, does that mean you're a dust bunny?" He winked at her, making her burst into laughter. Jaune took a page from Yang's book.

"Very funny, Jaune," she said once she stopped laughing. She reached over pecked his cheek. Jaune, in response, grabbed her ears gently and caressed them up and down.

"You look so cute with your bunny ears," he cooed, coming closer to her and grinning. Velvet closed one eye and smiled at him.

"Thanks, Jaune. I love you." She blushed again and snuggled up to him. He put his arms around his bunny friend and pulled her closer as the sky turned dark and the moon slowly rose from the horizon.

'_I'm starting to like her as well_,' Jaune thought, looking down at Velvet. He kissed her cheek and drew close to her human ear. "If anyone tries to bully you again, I will take of it myself," he told her.

"Thanks, Jaune." And they embraced each other in a hug with the moon illuminating the night sky above.

**Remember to review!**


End file.
